Honestidad de corazón, torpeza asegurada
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Ese susurro, las palabras insistentes a los oídos que fingen ser sordos, deja de esconderlo, de mentirte y permite a esa nueva experiencia resplandecer. ¡Comienza la aventura!#OneShot#SemiAU#GenderBender#RelacionesHeterosexualesHomosexuales#BanGenderBender#KingxBanFem


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡Declaro el GenderBender inaugurado!**

**Ya me probé a mí misma con el yuri, omegaverse y el genderbender, esta nueva temática abre paso a más opciones desmadrosas en mis historias, prácticamente ya he escrito genderbender, pero ahora formara parte de mi catálogo de temas para escribir, como una sección especial.**

**A leer se ha dicho**

**¡LEAN PRIMERO POR AMOR A SHINIGAMI-SAMA!**

**Recomendación musical: "Sparkle" By RADWIMPS**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zapatos negros, calcetas blancas hasta el tobillo, una falda a cuadros por encima de las rodillas, camisa blanca de botones remangada al codo, dejando un escote que muestra más de lo necesario y no deja a la imaginación bolar, un suéter color mostaza atado a la cintura, un bolso con un pequeño zorro de peluche y un oso moteado. Una cadena plateada en su cuello, dos aretes en esfera de tamaño pequeño, su cabello por debajo de la barbilla brindando un aspecto salvaje, cortado por capas, maquillaje suave realzando la brillantes gemas en sus ojos a pesar de la gran cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

Una belleza salvaje, provocativa e inigualablemente seductora, las más leves de sus sonrisas provoca orgasmos a la primera mirada, no es de extrañar que en las clases de educación física los muchachos salen corriendo a las regaderas, seguidos por el profesor Escanor que les exige que terminen de recorrer las otras tres vueltas al circuito.

Siguiendo una cabellera rubia se adentró al dojo del club de kendo, buscando por encima de las cabezas cubiertas una que no estuviera uniformada con el equipo y solo usara una falda y un suéter que no es de su tamaño, dando por hecho que sobresaldría, pero, tuvo que quitarse los zapatos y caminar por la madera del lugar, atrayendo la atención de algunos miembros masculinos, los miembros femeninos suspiraron negando con una mano en la cintura y otra con una toalla para secarse el sudor. Un silbatazo de la manager del equipo femenino atrajo la atención de los varones que con sonrojos regresaron a sus posturas.

La albina se acercó hasta la pareja de cabellos rubios y lilas, moviendo su mano libre en un saludo. La expresión de la persona de cabellos lila hizo a la de cabellos rubios girarse y con una gran alegría levantarse para correr y lanzarse a abrazar a la albina, enterrando su rostro en el escote de la camisa, otro silbatazo acompañado por un castigo de cuatro vueltas a toda la escuela. – ¿Y el club de cocina? – pregunto la rubia regresando con sus pies al suelo, tomando distancia de la albina para verla mejor.

\- Cancelado, al parecer lo que el Capitán hizo al horno es más difícil de limpiar. – encogiéndose de hombros, tomo asiento, cruzando las piernas, colocando su bolso en medio de estas, terminando acompañada por la rubia a un lado y lila al otro.

\- ¿Y eso porque? – intervino la de cabellos lila, atándolo en una coleta alta. La albina rio entre dientes, apoyándose en su hombro y susurrándole al oído que se trataba de un secreto, causando un escalofrió que le erizo los vellos de la piel.

\- Ejem – tosió la rubia con un brazo apoyado en su pecho y apoyando el codo del otro sobre este. – Hm – usando sus manos como remo se deslizo por la superficie de madera quedando en medio y obligando a Jericho a hacer espacio al lado izquierdo, tomando su brazo con ambas manos, pegando su mejilla – Te recuerdo Wen… que Jericho es MI novia.

Levantando ambos brazos con las palmas abiertas la albina indico su rendición ante una "amenazadora" advertencia, conseguido el objetivo de la rubia, acaricio su mejilla contra el brazo de una incómoda y avergonzada peli lila, pasando su mano libre de la frente hasta su barbilla suspirando sin siquiera iniciar con su entrenamiento. Al escuchar su nombre por voz de la manager, lo tomo como el medio de escape adecuado. – Me voy. – con los ojos miel abatidos por su pronta retirada, prometió que ambas se irían juntas a casa a penas terminaran, además de pasar a comprar esa nueva regadera con decoraciones de hadas que vieron en una tienda de jardinería.

Jericho troto cargando su espada de madera y recibiendo el equipo protector de manos de la manager, todo eso visto por la enamorado peli rubia. – Elaine~

\- ¿Ah-ha?

\- Pestañea y deja algo para cuando estén en una habitación. – escucho el crujido de los nudillos de la rubia o tal vez fue su paciencia rompiéndose – Solo digo~ - por el rabillo del ojo noto el sonroso y las mejillas infladas de la rubia, su risa fuerte atrajo varias miradas con un reproche dirigido a ambas si querían permanecer como espectadoras del entrenamiento. Elaine hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, disculpándose al mover sus labios y juntar las palmas.

Los minutos silenciosos se opacaban ante los movimientos de las espadas de madera con su choques al viento, los gritos motivantes de las chicas y ocasionales regaños a los varones al otro lado de la habitación, siempre golpeándose descuidadamente, intentando llegar a la parte contraria de su espacio asignado y saludando con su mano a la albina con sus sonrisas fáciles.

Un tono musical resonó, deteniendo a los miembros del club, Wen se disculpó, sacando de su bolso su teléfono celular y cambiándolo a modo silencio. Con agotamiento la capitana del equipo pidió expresamente a Jericho avisar de sus "visitas" antes de las practicas.

Tecleo en la pantalla y dio al botón de enviar, sonriendo con sus colmillos vistosos y un poco de rojo en sus pómulos, regresando el aparato a su lugar en el bolso, comenzó a ponerse en pie, alisando los tablones de su falda, retirando el suéter en su cintura aireándolo de modo que las arrugas se fueran, colocándoselo y abrochando un par de los botones inferiores, tomando el bolso se lo colgó de su lado derecho, despidiéndose de la rubia. – ¿Lo harás?

\- Una chica siempre sueña~ - guiño su ojo derecho mostrando su lengua. Alejándose en puntas del espacio anteriormente ocupado.

* * *

Existe, esta frase u oración, dos palabras, que pueden desatar una gran cantidad de controversias en las mentes juveniles, no muy temprano, ni demasiado tarde, solo, en el momento justo en que llega la duda y cuestión misma, en que los pensamientos se sobreponen a los sentimientos, donde los sentimientos abofetean a los pensamientos. Entonces pasa a formar un barrido tal que parece quedar todo tan blanco cuando antes existió una maraña sin principio o final, conectándose en un recorrido interminable.

Arreglo su flequillo corto delante de la cámara frontal de su teléfono, alargando su brazo para dar un panorama general a su vestimenta, cuello en orden, corbata perfecta, chaleco sin pelusas, chaqueta con todos sus botones cerrados, pantalón liso con las puntas finales ligeramente manchadas de café al olvidar ponerse el estoperol y las botas de jardinería, al menos le satisfacía que sus zapatos fueran de un tono oscuro que camuflaba las manchas.

\- "¡YO PUEDO!" – se animó con cada gramo de valor y decisión que fue colectando para este momento, retroceder además de estar fuera de cuestión lo colocaba al inicio del camino y que se llenara de pensamientos e ideas innecesarias, las cuales no resistiría e iría directamente con Helbram a desahogarse.

_Una justa patada en el final de su espalda y principio de sus nalgas logrando que callera de rodillas y raspara sus manos, molesto se giró con el peli verde que le observaba con ojos acusadores y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, prefirió guardarse su reclamo. – Escúchame bien Harlequin. – Dijo subiendo el grosor a su tono de voz – Entras de nuevo al invernadero - señalo la puerta de cristales – solo para hablar conmigo de tu ya sabes que con ya tu sabes quién y darte una patada será le menor de tus preocupaciones._

_\- P-pero–_

_\- Shh – puso el índice en los labios del castaño, levantando el superior que tocaba la punta de su nariz – Como tu mejor amigo mi deber es detenerte cuando te hundes en el drama y yo me veo involucrado. – Recibió un asentimiento no convencido – Ve y dile. Por favor._

_\- Uhu – _

_\- Gracias. Ahora trae los retoños de girasoles, necesitan cambio de maceta._

Las voces acercándose esfumaron los recuerdos de King, concentrándose en el momento presente y su espera por las puertas de entrada al edificio escolar. Inhalo profundo, contando por intervalos de dos segundos cada dedo en sus manos dejando salir entre ellos la cantidad de aire consumido, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces, sintió que su corazón ya no golpeaba contra su pecho y las manos, decidió secarlas en sus pantalones por si las dudas. – Pareces un acosador esperando por su víctima~ - encendiendo su piloto automático, ignoro cualquier plan e iniciativa, encarando a ala albina de sonrisa colmilluda e inadecuado uso del uniforme escolar, gruñéndole con el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas, levantando su bolso escolar y colgándose en el hombro derecho. Con el brazo derecho doblado en dirección a la albina, sus mano en puño usando el índice para señalarla, separando sus labios preparado para la batalla verbal del diario. Fue finalidad antes de empezar, cuando los labios con brillo labial sabor frambuesa se posaron en su mejilla, convirtiéndolo en una estatua.

Ella se enderezo con una pequeña mueca de goce, sustituida por fingida decepción, poniendo las manos en su cintura y negando a ambos lados, secando lagrimas inexistentes. – Un inocente beso y no puedes ni hablar. No, no, no. – inclino hacia arriba el rostro del castaño con su índice, encorvándose y bajando sus rodillas, dejando su rostro a una distancia en que sus narices se rozaban – ¿Y así pretendes tomar mi primera vez?, King me haces pensar que yo soy la que debería montarte por atrás. ~

Irguiéndose, conto hasta tres mentalmente, el sistema Fairy King Harlequin re-inicio sus funciones.

Vergüenza, indignación y un buen sangrado nasal deslumbraban la figura de King. Wen extrajo un pañuelo de tela de su bolso, retirando la mano que detenía el sangrado, sustituyéndola por su pañuelo, escucho un quedo gracias y ojos evadiéndola. – Cariño, no eres nada divertido.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Hasta llegar a tu casa~.

\- Ugh…

\- Eres tan adorable, King. – chillo la albina, fingiendo una pose al juntar sus brazos presionando su pecho y las manos empuñadas debajo de su barbilla. – Andando – levanto el brazo de King, dejándolo medio flexionado de manera que ella pudiera aferrarse a este. – Puedo dejarte tocar, como Elizabeth al Capitán~ - ejemplifico llevando el dorso para que presionara con su pecho. Zafándose a una velocidad superior a la seguida por el ojo humano, se alejó con la mano detrás de su espalda y negando con gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. – Buenooo~

\- S-solo… solo vámonos a casa de una vez.

\- ¡O-K!~

* * *

_Existe esta, "situación", en que mandas una carta, la pones en el casillero, cerca del banco o en la mochila, el caso es que dejas una nota cerca de la persona a la que quieres declarar sentimientos románticos, citándola en un lugar específico – preferentemente sin audiencia – a una hora típica – almuerzo o salida – esperas por esa persona, hinchas los pulmones con suficiente oxígeno para no salir inconsciente tras ese despliegue asertivo, cierras los ojos, das la opción de pensarlo o conocerse eventualmente, de modo que sus sentimientos cambien permitiendo la oportunidad de ese tan esperado romance._

_Cualquiera de los escenarios románticos sean como la descripción o no, estaban fuera de cuestión al tener sus espacios asignados en la escuela repletos con cartas románticas, acompañadas de cajas con caramelos y algunos muñecos de felpa. Ir y rechazar sus sentimientos directamente se volvió una actividad de todos los días, optando por ir solo con quienes le entregaban regalos, eligiendo ignorar a los que no, si tenían tiempo de ser anónimos también de verla desechar esas cartas desconocidas. El punto, ya estaba suficientemente agotada de todo lo relacionado al romanticismo._

_Llevaba el bolso tras su espalda, sujetándolo por la correa con su mano, ocupando la otra en cargar varios nuevos obsequios de sus admiradores secretos, por las letras de las cartas, podía asegurar que se trataba de los dueños anónimos. Echaría un vistazo al equipo de beisbol, saludaría al Capitán, de paso bromearía con Diane al cambiarse de jugadora de Softball a manager y buscar como huir de la insistente presidenta del club de cocina. _

_Los cabellos rubios alborotados fueron un buen punto de referencia, frenándose con un pie adelante y el otro detrás. Más adelante estaba una cabeza castaña clara conversando animadamente con una cabeza castaña más oscura, sujetando una tabla y mostrando algo que atraía curiosidad del otro. – "Genial" – Retomo el paso, sonriendo casualmente, lanzándose a abrazar a Meliodas, alegando que disfrutara del buen trato que le obsequiaba al sentir sus pechos. Diane grito molesta, jalando el brazo de la albina, pero ella no cedió, no, aflojo su agarre sino cuando sus ojos coincidieron un breve momento a los de King. Apertura aprovechada por el rubio, girando hacia atrás y estirando sus extremidades._

_\- Las de Elizabeth son más suaves – dijo, despidiéndose y tomando su guante para comenzar el calentamiento._

_Diane le dio un golpe usando la tabla, dejando una mejilla inflada agregando sus labios fruncidos – Me voy. Hasta mañana Harlequin – giro sobre sus talones, corriendo al lado del rubio._

_\- No debi-. – ¿Sigues tras Diane? – pregunto aburrida, ignorando que quito la palabra a King. Silencio fue su respuesta, cansada de siempre ver el mismo tipo de escenario, comenzó a regresar por su camino – Chao~ - Eligio ignorar los llamados de su nombre, seguramente se trataría de otro regaño por jugar atrevidamente si sabe que Meliodas sale con Elizabeth, además de su discurso: A ti que te importa, yo amo a Diane._

_Obviamente eso le importaba un cuerno, salvo las ocasiones para molestarlo, por lo demás, puede ser feliz con su amor unilateral. – "Idiota"_

_Teniendo una bolsa deportiva – prestada, aparentemente – guardo chocolates y regalos, necesitaba al menos cierta movilidad en sus manos, cerrándola al jalar los dos hilos, hizo un nudo, dejando caer sus zapatos y metiendo las zapatillas escolares a su gabinete._

_\- W-we-¡WEN! – con su pie a medio entrar al zapato, dio vuelta, apoyando su espalda a la sección de gabinetes. Pestañeando sorprendida._

_\- ¿King?, ¿Sucede algo enano?_

_\- Y-yo…_

_\- Ah~, ya. Solo deja me pongo los zapatos. Viniste a buscar los de Diane, ¿no?~ - consiguiendo el ajusto en su pie izquierdo, giro el derecho usando la punta de su pie, estando a menos de nada por tenerlo adentro, el golpeteo a los gabinetes y algo apoyándose en su pecho. Bajo la mirada, esta vez, absolutamente confundida. – ¿Enano?_

\- … _e- gu- s…_

_\- ¿Ha? – ladeo el rostro, sacando alguna cerilla que quedara. No, limpieza perfecta._

_\- Que- me… tas… - volvió a decir. Wen solo sentía las vibraciones contra su ropa. – ustas... me… as… - una vena marcándose en su sien hizo a su temperamento salir._

_\- ¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO DEJA DE HABLARLE A MIS PECHOS! – alzo la voz, tomándolo por los hombros para alejarlo._

_\- ¡QUE ME GUSTAS, MALDICIÓN! – grito a todo pulmón con sus ojos miel brillando intensamente, rojo hasta el cuello y luchando por no dejar al sangre escurrir de su nariz._

_El momento quedaría congelado para ser preservado en el libro de las declaraciones más absurdas y cero románticas de la historia, agregando la risa incrédula de Wen y el mal intento de kabedon de King._

_Deteniéndose en reír, se puso en cuclillas ignorando que su falda mostraba más de lo necesario, rodeo el cuello de King con sus brazos, atrayéndolo suficiente para que se apoyara en su hombro, aspiro el aroma del castaño y este se aferró a ella también. – Tardaste bastante~_

_\- Me gustas. – repitió seguro._

_\- Hm, hm. – tarareo. – También me gustas Harlequin. – giro el rostro para que King la mirara, en un intento por inclinarse y besarla – pero – se detuvo a mitad de camino – ¿Un kabedon?_

_\- Helbram dijo que funcionaria._

_\- Más o menos. – dijo, besando la nariz del castaño – Fue un lindo intento._

_En la ferviente lucha del primer amor y enamorarse, solo un lado es el vencedor._

* * *

Sus dedos entrelazados en todo momento, son la prueba del sentimiento que los une y cada día crece por cada uno y entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**¡Hecho!**

**Si existe un doujinshi de KingxBan también puede haber un fic de KingxBan… aunque técnicamente quien resulto más activo fue Ban (siendo mujer), jajajaja.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**DATO DE APRENDIZAJE FUJOSHI.**

**Si el nombre de una shipp, shipp crack u otp, empieza con el nombre de uno de los dos, SIGNIFICA QUE EL ACTIVO ES EL PRIMERO Y EL PASIVO ES EL SEGUNDO. Es decir, BANXKING, NO ES LO MISMO QUE KINGXBAN. Excepto por el SpideyPool, eso es para que no se vea tan pasivo o eso me dijeron y confió totalmente en esas palabras.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
